onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumplestiltskin
'''Rumplestiltskin' is a mystical, deceitful and immortal creature imprisoned in the Fairytale World. He provided the Evil Queen with the knowledge on how to enact her curse. Biography Before the Curse TBA After the Curse Season 1 Emma Swan decides to stay at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for the week and as she is booking a room, Mr. Gold, formerly Rumplestiltskin, walks into the B&B and welcomes Emma to Storybrooke, telling her to enjoy her stay. When he leaves, Emma asks Granny who he is, Granny tells her that he owns the place, Emma asks if she means the Inn, Granny says, "The town." ("Pilot") Mr. Gold talks to Regina as she is tending to her apple tree, he informs her that he just saw Emma and Henry walking together and offers to get rid of Emma for a price. Regina refuses, telling him that she isn't in the business of doing deals with hi anymore. He reminds her of the deal she made to procure Henry and asks where she got that name, she doesn't answer. Regina asks Gold about Emma's past but he knows as little as she does. As he leaves, Regina gives him a meaningful stare which suggests that she suspects he remembers his life before the curse. ("The Thing You Love Most") Rumplestiltskin is robbed by his pregnant employee, Ashley Boyd, and knocked out by her. Mr. Gold goes to Emma to ask her to find Ashley without the police getting involved because he wouldn't want the girl to get iun trouble. Afetr consulting with Ruby, Emma and Henry drive in the way of Boston to find Ashley's car and her in labor next to it, she is taken to hospital, Emma is livid when she discovers that Ashley was going to sell her baby to Mr. Gold and when Gold shows up, Emma refuses to let him have it. In exchange for this, Emma makes a deal with Gold stating that she owes him a favor. ("The Price of Gold") When it is dsicovered that Archie/Jiminy got Geppetto's parents turned to dolls, Mr. Gold is seen walking past said dolls in his pawn shop. ("That Still Small Voice") David is walking around Storybrooke with a map and asks Regina for directions to the Toll Bridge and Regina gives him false directions, leading him to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, he then asks Mr. Gold for directions but becomes fixated on an item in the shop, a windmill that he believes used to belong to him. He doesn't show up at the Toll Bridge. This appears to have been Gold's intent. ("The Shepherd") Sheriff Graham is running through the woods, looking for a wolf, when he runs into Mr. Gold. Graham tells Gold about the wolf, how it apeared in his dreams and now in real life, and Gold suggests that dreams are actually memories from past lives. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") It has been two wees since the death of Sheriff Graham and Mr. Gold convinces Emma, the deputy, to step up to the role of sheriff. However, Regina has already appointed Sidney Glass as sheriff and Mr. Gold offers to support Emma in becoming sheriff by going over the twon charter and finfing a loophole. Emma then confronts Regina, telling her that she cannot appoint a sheriff, only appoint a candidate, meaning that the sheriff's positiong is open for campaign. Henry is worried to know that Mr. Gold is helping Emma as he knows it's dangerous to owe him a favor, and Regina is, too, furious with Mr. Gold for working against her. Mr. Gold sets fire to Regina's basement, knowing that Emma's hero instincts would kick in and that she would save. As the two emerge from the fire, Emma comes off looking like a hero, however, she is furious to find out that Gold started the fire as an aid to their campaign. During her speech, Emma admits that the fire was staged and outs Mr. Gold, she is elected sheriff and Gold tells her that it was his plan all along as people elected her because she stood up to him, and people fear Gold more than Regina. ("Desperate Souls") Emma visits Mr. Gold in his shop and asks him to identify the origins of a compass, Gold checks his files and refers her to a Michael Tilman, Emma leaves and the document that Gold read from is revealed to be blank. ("True North") Emma and Sidney are driving through the woods, following Regina, when their breaks fail them, having been tampered with. They run into Mr. Gold in the woods who admits to them that he sold Regina a plot of land out there. Emma and Sidney then discover that Regina plans to build a house there with town funds, however, this exposure backfires when Regina admits to building a children's playhouse on Mr. Gold's former land. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") Mr. Gold repossesses a florist's van the day before Valentine's Day, ruining business for him, but, Gold is later robbed by the florist. He consults Emma, the sheriff, who retrieves all of the items besides one which is the only thing that Gold deems important. Mr. Gold then kidnaps Moe, the florist and begins to beat him, asking him where the item is and who told him to take it, he then begins to say "she's gone" as he beats him, referring to Belle, Rumplestiltskin's slost love. Emma catches Mr. Gold who suspects Regina is behind the robbery, he is arrested for kidnapping and assault. Regina later visits Mr. Gold in his cell to return the item in exchange for information, Gold's real name, he admits to being Rumplestiltskin and Regina gives him his chipped cup, the one that Belle dropped before she "died" It is revealed later that Regina has Belle's counterpart locked up in the underground psychiatric ward, unbeknownst to Gold. ("Skin Deep") When Leroy needs money to help pay the nuns' rent, he offers to sell his boat to Mr. Gold for $5000, however, Mr. Gold will only go for about $3000. This is a useless encounter though, as Leroy never manages to sell his boat due to Astrid discovering that he didn't sell the candles like he said. ("Dreamy") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 14.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 11.png Promo 104 12.png Promo 104 13.png Promo 104 14.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 106 08.png Promo 106 09.png Promo 106 10.png Promo 106 11.png Promo 106 12.png Promo 106 13.png Promo 106 14.png Promo 108 01.png Promo 108 02.png Promo 108 03.png Promo 108 04.png Promo 108 05.png Promo 108 06.png Promo 108 07.png Promo 108 08.png Promo 108 09.png Promo 108 10.png Promo 116 20.png Promo 116 22.png Promo 116 24.png Promo 119 02.png Promo 119 03.png Promo 119 04.png Promo 119 06.png Promo 119 08.png Promo 119 09.png Promo 119 10.png Promo 119 11.png Promo 119 13.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters